


Masks

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rommel gets a message from Kujo.





	Masks

Rommel read Kujo's message a second time and just shook his head. Kujo was obviously dedicated to his task and even though he'd lost his disguise, he'd saved the day for those new players. That was quite admirable.

A small volley of messages came in from a couple of his teammates and Rommel was temporarily distracted by replying to them. But then he saw Kujo's message again and, smiling to himself, slowly glanced over to the black and silver Astray he'd slowly been customizing. Maybe Kujo would still be online.

He wondered if he had a mask in his inventory.


End file.
